In general, since a system for capturing and monitoring a surrounding environment of a vehicle is not commonly installed to the vehicle, a driver has been driven the vehicle forward or backward by checking the front with his/her naked eyes or by checking the rear through a side-view mirror or a rearview mirror.
However, according to a structure of the vehicle, the driver can easily check the front and rear surrounding environment while sitting in a driver's seat, whereas there can be blind spots not checked through the naked eyes or the mirrors. In particular, since a full-size vehicle has many spots which cannot be seen merely through the side-view mirror or the rearview mirror, it is necessary to, before starting the vehicle, check whether there is an obstacle with the naked eyes while looking around the vehicle, thus preventing traffic negligent accidents such as collision or deadly accidents
In addition, the driver, who is parking the vehicle, cannot check the left and right sides and the rear at a look. A poor driver inexperienced in the driving is likely to bump against a vehicle parked in vicinity or a post. An obstacle even in the front of the vehicle can be hidden by a frame positioned between a windscreen and a door of the vehicle. When children sitting and playing in front or back of the vehicle are not detected, this may lead to the loss of human life.
Hence, in recent, an apparatus for capturing the surrounding environment through cameras attached to the front, rear, left, and right sides of the vehicle and combining and displaying the captured screen in a navigator screen installed in the driver's seat is under development.
However, the conventional technique which simply combines and displays the front and rear images and the left and right images of the vehicle, cannot naturally process the image of the overlapping region of the images and thus cannot properly remove the blind spots around the vehicle. For example, when the overlapping region captured in both of the front image and the right image is cropped and represented or displayed with some part omitted, the driver may have difficulty in accurately recognizing the current surrounding situation of the vehicle.